Dark Panic
by aModestMouse
Summary: The Darkness XxX from the comics XxX has come to kidnap kairi, but for what reason? Sora goes off to find her, only to walk in a trap that might end both  of their lives. . A war is brewing. Light and Dark.  X SoraKairi X UPDATED! Agian! Review! Please!
1. Paridise found

Dark Panic

Disclaimer-If I owned KH or the Darkness, This would be a game not simply a story. And the 3rd one would come out for the 360 too.

_**Lucky, lucky boy,**_

_**You saved the world,**_

_**You're the master of the keyblade,**_

_**You have the power,**_

_**And you're going to pay the price.**_

Sora was woken abruptly by Kairi. Too abruptly.

"Wha? Who's there? What's happening?" Sora yawned as he got up from his bed.

"Wake up, you lazy bum. It's already one in the afternoon," Kairi playfully demanded.

"Aw come on! Can't a hero get some rest?" Sora yawned. Then he noticed something. "Wait, how did you get in here? My house, I mean. Didn't I lock the door?" Sora lived alone, so he wouldn't be surprised if he forgot to lock them.

"Yeah, sorry, the doors were unlocked and," If Sora would have been more awake, he would have seen her blush, "well, I miss you. And also," she said, this time being serious, "It's been two whole weeks since the adventure. Besides, you already wasted half the day sleeping."

She was right. It has been two weeks since he and Riku came back for the darkness. Two whole weeks; not nearly enough time to recover from an adventure that lasted over a year and a half. Granted, most of that time was spent, ironically, sleeping, but the adventure was still more than his young body could handle. Sora has been shot at, bitten, clawed, among other things, and healing potions only sped up the healing process, leaving huge scars across his body. He hid them well; either by just keeping his shirt on when swimming or using makes up to cover them. He didn't want Kaire to know what he has been through, that he has been to hell and back again, just to kind her and Riku. Or so he thought. Riku, of course, knows what kind of punishment Sora has been through, and Sora, of course, knows what it is like to go into darkness, just as Riku had. They both hid the real knowledge from Kaire, so that she didn't need worry to much about them.

She would soon find out.

Kairi left Sora's room so he could change out of Pjs. Sora didn't bother wearing his old outfit again; it was dirty, ripped and smelly from his adventures. Instead, he put on a deep velvet red pair of swim-trunks (with many buckles and zippers, mind you) with little yellow crowns on the edges and a plain black shirt, along with yellow sandals and trademark crown necklace. . Perfect attire for another day on the beach.

The two teenagers made their way the canoes that would take them to their little "private" island. The water was perfectly crystal clear, and there wasn't a cloud in the gorgeous sapphire blue sky. The ocean smelled of salt and sand, and seagulls chirped and squawked, as if bidding them to go the island. Kaire was the first one to notice the birds call, and hopped into her canoe. But Sora did not.

"What's the matter?" Kairi asked.

Sora paused, as if in deep thought. He finally took notice of Kairi's question, and a shook his head to say that everything was all right. "Huh? Oh, uh, nothing…just uh…where's Riku??" Though that is what he said, it was not he was thinking. He knew that Riku was at a surfing competition at Pen-gu Island. (Long story, but a talking little bird on a whale with a whole bunch of other surfers saw Riku surfing, and invited him to go to some competition with them. Of course, Riku said yes, and went got his things to leave immediately. The only reason Sora-who is also an adept surfer- didn't go was be cause he over-slept, much to his annoyance-wow, that was a big out of place story in parenthesis--sorry )But it was what he heard, or felt, actually. A demonic voice whispered in his head-the voice of raw evil.

_**Time is ticking for you. **_

_**Darkness will fall.**_

_**The Light cannot even help you now.**_

_**YOU WILL FADE**_

_**As all Light does.**_

"He's doing that stupid contest, remember? Are you all right Sora? You look a little pale,"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I just dazed out for a second," They both smiled at each other, Sora nervously scratching his head, his entire hand gone underneath his long shaggy hair.

They made it to the island easily enough, and simply walked along the beaches together. It was just them two, and to Kairi, it was a dream come true. They spent most the time just walking and swimming around the island, talking about their experiences within the past year, trying to make up the time they didn't spend with each other from last year. At the end of the day, they both just lied on the sand, soaking up the last rays of the fading sun's heat.

Kairi moved closer to Sora. Any other time, it would have been awkward for him, but today, it felt so natural. Sora thought that he was getting different emotions for Kairi, ever since she hugged him at **The World That Never Was**. It appears that their separation made their bond stronger. Was it love? Sora decided yes, and that he would protect her and stay with for all his life. In fact, he broke the silence, and said it.

"You know that I'll always protect you, and be with you, right?"

She smiled. "Yeah, I know," then, in almost a whisper, she said "I love you…"

The two teens were blushing madly. Sora put his head up. "Ha! I love you two Kairi! Ever since when I learned that you were kidnapped, I had these feelings for you," Kairi moved closer to him, and before he could say any more, Kairi kissed him gently on the lips. It was nothing fancy (being it was their first kiss and all) but it had the desired effect. They both Smiled at each other and much to Kairi's surprise, Sora kissed _her_ on the cheek. "What? Couldn't let you have all the fun." Sora said playfully.

They started walking back to their canoes, fearful that the sun might go down before they could get to the main island. "You know, it kind of feels like we have known that we loved each other for a long time, but just didn't know it." said Kairi.

"Yeah, I think it's because we have," Sora laughed.

The made it to the main island just before dark, and Sora walked Kairi to her house. "Good night. See you tomorrow?" Sora asked.

"See you tomorrow. Right," Kairi smiled.

"Be sure to wake me up!" Sora yelled as he headed towards his own house.

"Alright!" Kairi replied. Sora looked backed at the young girl that he could now call his "girl friend". It would be the last time he would see her in a while……

Sorry for the slow beginning. It's gonna get interesting soon. And bloodier. Yeah, not nearly enough blood in this chapter. But maybe the next.

I tried to make Sora's new outfit more Mickey Mouse like, and also threw in a SURFS UP thing in there too. And for the people who don't know what The Darkness is, just go to wikipedia. Lost of juicy, cool info about Jackie and what not. Or instead of reading it, why not play it on Ps3 or 360(real cool game )

Well, I'll try to update before Sunday, if not, well, just wait another week and I'll write it(going to Florida for a week) I already have the story in my head, so I shouldn't take long to update.

And reviews would be nice. Maybe 5 would be good, but if not, I'll keep writing. Flames, helpful hints, and praises, I want it all! don't hold back!


	2. Paradise Lost

Another Disclaimer-I don't own Kingdom Hearts or The Darkness. I do, however, have a light switch.

Chapter the Second: Paradise Lost.

_**You're going in the tunnel, SORA,**_

_**Who knows what you'll find in there?**_

_**Darkness-But in this tunnel, you will find NO LIGHT.**_

_**You will PANIC. You will suffer. But not for yourself.**_

_**You will find HER, yes you will. DEAD.**_

_**Perfect torture of body and soul!**_

_**Then, YOU WILL JOIN HER!!**_

(Jackie's POV)

There are many things that humans cannot control, like fate. There is only one thing, though, that can _manipulate _fate: The Darkness. I was orphaned as a kid. But somebody from the mafia, my scumbag "Uncle" Paulie brought me in. I was only a teenager than, and I fit in with my new family like parmesan on chicken. I adapted to the mafia life quite easily, losing my virginity at the age of fourteen, and later became one of the mafia's best hitman. My name is Jackie Estacado. I was living in the fast lane, having all the violence and sex I could ever want. Like I said, I was living the life, until when I turned twenty-one.

For most people, it's a night of drinking and going to strip joints, right? For me, I inherited **The Darkness**. I don't know what the hell it is, or where the hell it came from, but at first, it helped with my "business", you know. The power of it, the way I could use it to my advantage, almost made me invincible. But The Darkness had plans of its own. I was a mere "puppet", as it described me. I lost control of it. It fed off my anger, like it was some kind of wretched parasite.

Paulie, unaware of my newfound "abilities" and angry at me for simply having different views about leadership in the mafia, sent a hit on _me._ Bad mistake. I killed all the hitmen he sent at me, and as revenge, he captured my girl-friend, Jenny, the ONE thing that I really ever cared about. I tracked Paulie to the old abandoned orphanage, and found him and his corrupt son-of-a-bitch cop friend Captain Scrote. The Darkness restrained me from saving her; it wrapped its cold black tentacles around my arms and legs so I couldn't do anything about it. Those bastards killed Jenny right in front of me! Then, after when she was good and dead, and while Scrote and Paulie were mocking me, The Darkness let go, and I put a gun a Scrote's mouth and fired, killing him instantly. But for Paulie, I lashed out with one of The Darkness's demon arms (a long, razor sharp tentacle that can be used to destroy walls or impale enemies) at his leg, making him fall down to the ground and beg for mercy. But The Darkness was feeding off my anger. I looked down on him. I sent one of the eel like creatures connected on my back (there are also a host of tentacles and no more than two "eels" which I can summon at my will) to lash out and rip out his heart, while he was still alive. At that moment, I might as well just sold my soul to the devil, because then, The Darkness had complete control over me. I was a prisoner in my own damned body. Since then, The Darkness set out to destroy its mortal enemy-light. But not just illumination. It set out to destroy hope and noble heroes. In all actuality, not a huge task, given that now almost every one is corrupt. But the one's that really were big targets was Donald, Goofy, King Mickey and Queen Minnie, and two teenagers named Kairi and Sora. The first four are almost impossible to get, but something The Darkness would, in time, accomplish. The teenagers were going to be a bit easier.

The "Mistress" gave The Darkness (in the form of me, of course) a hit on the two teenagers, and give it info about where they live, and also there bios.

SORA

Age-15

Distinguishable features- Long, spiky brown hair, Crown Necklace.

Weapons-assortment of keyblades, magic.

Special notes-make him suffer.

KAIRI

Age-15

Distinguishable features- Long, straight mahogany hair. Small figure

Weapons-Keyblade?

Special notes-none

"The Mistress" said something about them having a close relationship with each-other, and I think The Darkness will use that to its advantage.

It makes me sick! To think that someone would want to kill children, potential lovers even! Well, I'd be damned if he gets away with that!! Unfortunately, I'm already am.

The Island (normal POV)

Sora got no sleep that night. All he did was think about Kairi. It was magical, really, that they both had the same feelings about each other. They even shared they're first kiss with each other no less! Well, today, Sora decided to surprise Kairi by waking _her_ up this morning. Maybe make her some breakfast, too. Sora wasn't a bad cook (he was the one who did most of the barbeques for parties on the island). It was a relaxing thing for him, the crackle of the meat and the aroma of the herbs made, well, somehow more relaxed than who usually was( -if that's possible-). It was 8:00 in the morning, and Sora was already on his way to Kairi's house. It had rained the other night; to it was muddy and humid outside, but otherwise yet another beautiful day. The water glistened of the palm tress, and there was a slight haze near the beach. Another picture perfect day.

Sora knocked on the door, but after no answer, he reluctantly twisted the knob. Unlike Sora, Kairi was more precautious, locking and double locking all the doors in her tiny little house. The door swung open, and immediately

Sora had a feeling in his gut. With all the encounters he had with heartless and what not, he could feel that something was not right. It felt like some kind of ambush, the air was too silent and still, as if afraid. Sora walked in the house. Then his blood turned to ice. Fear and panic struck him. The house was in shambles. All the lights were broken, and the back door and Kairi's door were off its hinges, a gaping whole in the middle of it, like something lunge out and ripped it apart. Sora summoned Oblivion, ready to attack anything that caused the damage. But he new the truth al too well. Kairi wasn't here. Not alive, at least. Sora gulped, and was shaking from fear and adrenaline. He walked inside Kairi's room. The bed was over turned, and there were bullet holes everywhere. But that wasn't what Sora was looking at.

He was looking at writing on the wall. Writing in blood.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Whew! took a long time to write. Well, here it is, another chapter! Sorry for the explict language in the first part of the story, it just matches Jackies charater. And i sort of combined both the games and the comics storyline together, so, ya know.

Ha! nice cliff hanger, huh? It wouldent be as interesting if i just read what it said on the wall this chappie, now would it?

Gar!!! sorry, im sleepy...and crazed. i dont feel like typing anymore. good night(yawn.)


	3. Begining of the end

A/n- alright, Im gonna make this into two chapters instead of one long one. I did add and make major changes though to the story line, so you might want to run your eyes through it agian. Yeah, srry for the horrible "half chappter" thing. I reaaly needed to work on that some, so i did. And florida was great, too. There was a hip place called the Red Bar(its a restaurant, not just a drunky clunk saloon or something) right off the footstep of the rent house, and had all these posters and stuff of old rockstars, and a couple of thier instruments, too. It was the coolest place, and had the best burger I had ever had. Anyway, i will update, say, wedsday night with truly an awesome chhapter. Ill tell you this, its gonna open with Kai's perspective, and is really going to sorta sad. Kinda angsty, too, but theirs ganna be a happy ending. And im not done after that. Id say, bout 'alfway through. Anyway, please review!!!!! i want more than two peaple to review, if you dont mind. and thanxs to those who did reviw, Bye!

Disclaimer-I don't own nothen'

Chapter the 3rd

Darkest Before Dawn

Life only seems precious when a gun is behind your head, or when someone you care about _**DOES. **_That is what Sora was feeling, after reading what was on the wall.

_You--how very sad. You must be wondering where is your girl friend is. Well, don't worry, she's with ME, and is very much alive. FOR NOW. If, by any chance, you want to see her again, come to the world of Metropolis, on Grinders Lane, inside the abandoned orphanage. Come tonight at four-in-the-morning-no later and no earlier, unless you want me to execute her. I need some information that only you would know. Tell me, and you get the girl. **DO NOT UNDERRESTIMATE ME. I am not just a silly little heartless, or some over the top villain you have encountered before.**_

_Will say no more. The rest is up to you._

_**Xx Or Kairi's Blood xX**_

The writing was in blood, no mistaking that, and was wispy, as if someone had done it very quickly, but neat as if it was done by an angel.

But letters and handwriting was the last thing in Sora's mind. Actually, there were dozens of things going through his mind all at once, but one thought hit home first- "Don't worry, Kai, I'll save you,"

Sora remembered the first thing to do in any situation revolving a megalomaniac, and indeed almost any survival situation- stay calm.

Though his body was shaking even though it was hot outside, Sora's mind was clear, calm, and collected. Not so much as Riku's, but better than it was a year ago, that's for sure. He wasn't just some naive kid who jumped into something. without looking. Now he was observant, understanding, but still brave and willing to do the impossible. But then he remembered the day before, how he and Kairi just took a huge step in their relationship together, and how he promised that he would protected her. In his mind, he already broke the promise. And for thirty long seconds, Sora lost his sanity. Magic rushed through his veins. All the loose debris in the wrecked house started to slowly float upward, telekinesis taking hold. Waves were smashing into the beach, and the sky became dark. Sora screamed in frustration, but couldn't even hear his own voice, as the wind picked up speed and whistled louder than a screeching banshee. The earth quaked, and fire balls formed on the palms of his hands. The very elements were under his control . But then, it just stopped. The wind was now just a breeze, the sea was almost like glass, and the sun popped out from behind the clouds. Everything was normal. Sora, got up from his knees, his eyes now with confidence. He had a plan. It was really not much of a plan, but something that would get Kairi and him alive. Its amazing what you can do with your anger.

Two weeks ago, King Mickey wanted to reward Sora and Riku with anything they wanted. Riku passed, saying that being back in his real form was good enough. Sora was very specific about what he wanted; he wanted a custom built GUMMI(Gyroscopic Universal Multi-passenger Mechanical Ion) Ship. The King, surprised but delighted, sent in the order right away.

Sora did that just encase something big went up again. Sora was glad he was greedy, for just once in his life. He sprinted all the way to his home (a good half mile away) and grabbed his TV remote, which of course, was not just a, well, TV remote. He punched in the code 13666, and ran off to the beach, no far at all from his house. Again, he sprinted, covering 100 yards in 15 seconds, right to the water. Slowly, twenty feet from the beach, a submarine like GUMMI ship flouted to the surface. _**Greymare**_The front end looked like a conventional submarine, bulbous and round, but the rear end of it looked like a jet plane, with long grey wings and a nuclear powered jet engine to top it off. At fifty feet long with a wingspan of sixty feet, and twenty feet deep, the thing was huge by GUMMI standards. It was built for speed and luxury, but was equipped like a drop ship. Sora had a room in there that had an assortment of weapons, armor, and potions-enough so it could supply a small squad.

Sora swam to the ship without hesitating when he got to the beach. He punched in the nine-teen letter code and opened the hatch. It was certainly a marvel of engineering. It looked like a space-ship would look a hundred years from now. It was sleek and modern; two seats facing the dashboard (giving a spectacular view of the ocean underwater) with wood paneling all over and a burgundy ceiling overhead. The living room was directly behind the pilot seats, with a long couch a HDTV, and a Xbox 360.(he he he!) The stairs to the right of the living room would take you to the kitchen, dining room, and armory(more on that later), while directly behind the living room would take you to the three bedrooms, each with there own marbled tiled bathrooms.

Sora got into some dry clothes (he had an entire set of cloths, for him, Riku, and Kairi, made by only three little fairies) and walked down to the armory,

pleased by his ship. He had been really specific, and now it was paying off. He glanced around, making a check-list of what he had. Then, he started up the engine, punched in the coordinates to Metropolis, and was soon off the island.

On the _**GreyMare**_, Sora put in a state of the art atlas computer. It would give information on anything on any world, along with a 3D map of the place. The computer was Castle Grade, and was a direct copy of the ones that the Kings Spec-ops soldiers use before entering an unfamiliar world. Sora typed in METROPOLIS.

_Data found /// metropolis-accessing _

_Description: densely populated world with large skyscrapers and intricate tunnel systems subways-- run by multiple gang lords fighting for control---advised---outside Kingdom's bounds//therefore does not abound by its laws distance from current position 51,139 miles …………estimated time to get there----fourteen(14) hours/////closing window---///_

Fourteen hours…That was a long time. Sora did the math; that meant that he would have only an hour left after he got their to really examine his surroundings up close. Nether-the-less, he would give his life up for Kairi, and anyways, a long ride was the least of his problems right now.

The ride was horribly long. The fourteen hours felt like fourteen years, and Sora didn't get an ounce of sleep, his mind thinking of all the possible outcomes, both good and bad. He reviewed detailed maps in and around the place they were to meet at, and was starting to get the layout of the place. It was weird, really, to know a place with minute details without ever being there. While waiting, Sora also called King Mickey and Riku to tell them the situation. If Sora had the time, he would have contacted them personally, but that, of course, was not an option. King Mickey himself, along with a whole battalion of mages and knights, led by none other than Arc-Magester Donald and General Goofy, Riku accompanying them. They were two hours behind Sora, but he was still incredibly relieved that they were coming. Though, of course, if Sora did get injured before they came, he'd be, simply put, screwed.

Sora solemnly got off the ship. The place was full of gritty trash, and large skyscrapers with a myriad of lights hung before him. The air was hot and humid, and stank of sewage and urine. Grinder's Lane, the place was he landed, was dimly lit, not much more than a reddish glow… Some beggars in frayed clothing sat by a home made fire in on of the many dark alley-ways between the buildings. He was in the slums of Metropolis, and at any other circumstance, Sora would have noticed these straightforward details, but he didn't. All he thought about was the task at hand. Sora was preparing himself. He knew that the kidnapper needed no information-he knew it was after something else. Sora was no fool; he knew he made many unvanquished enemies over the years. He surmised that a bounty hunter or a professional hitman was getting paid to kill him, and the hunter was using Kairi as bait. He probably set up a trap at the orphanage just for him. Well, Sora wasn't about to fall in any traps. He was going to dive in them, head first.

And that would only be the _first_ time he would die.


End file.
